


Houseki Academy: Home to the World's Only Hope.

by Frannoah



Series: Houseki Academy: Home to the World's Only Hope. [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 宝石の国 | Houseki no Kuni | Land of the Lustrous (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Easter Eggs, Everyone Needs A Hug, No Romance, implied/referenced spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frannoah/pseuds/Frannoah
Summary: "宝石, Hōseki: An immortal, humanoid species made of gemstones that inhabit the land of the world."Years and years ago, from centuries to millenniums, the Houseki were birthed. It was a small group, though they slowly began to develop friendships and works. It grew into a community.Then, two houseki left to become traitors, gaining a group of new creatures that lived on the moon. They called them the 'Lunarians'. They slowly began to attack, from tricking others into joining them, or throwing spears at the Academy they'd built together. This soon, faster than anyone could prepare for, escalated into a war that would last forever. They shattered the gems, taking them and quickly destroying the academy they'd all been happy in before, so many years ago.That's when the final Houseki, such a small group, came up with an idea; a council! They quickly began to build it, within the midst of the Land-to-Moon war, and what sprung up was today's Houseki Academy. Run by its council, the war continues slower and slower, and Hope is everywhere. Though, not for everybody.Meet Chrome Diopside, and watch as he discovers who he truly is. From making many new friends, to learning of the ones he never met.





	Houseki Academy: Home to the World's Only Hope.

**WELCOME TO THE CONTENTS PAGE!**

"Yes, this is a beginners page." - Franimal, July 13th 2019

This chapter will contain notes, disclaimers and then the entire class with their gemstones and information. The next chapter is the beginning of the 'Raw Redemption' arc. This same contents page will be pasted on every arc//book in this series, so you don't have to go back to this page if you forget who the heck Miu is as a gemstone. 

Please just let me start this off with a simple fact: There are going to be no relationships in this series. No Ishimondo (though I do ship this), no Naegiri, no Sondam, no Saimatsu, etc, etc. There will be friendships much resembling these popular ships, as they are in the DR franchise. There will also be rare friendships I've made myself, based off of how the story goes. If you are not happy with a ship, be glad that they are just friends, not lovers. Though, if anyone decides to make fan-art (which probably won't happen, but hey, I'm staying positive), it can be shippy if they want it to be!

Now, on with the disclaimers.

* * *

* * *

**DISCLAIMERS AND TRIGGERS.**

* * *

Now, as this is a cross over between Danganronpa (a murder mystery game franchise based from talented high school students with horrific backgrounds killing each other) and Houseki no Kuni//Land of the Lustrous (an emotional manga series based from sexless gemstones fighting another species from the moon that want to use them for jewelry), there will be a lot of differences from both franchises. The main thing is not the Houseki no Kuni cast being in a killing game, but all characters from the three main Danganronpa classes (Class 78, Class 77 (yes, this means there's no Hajime) and the V3 cast) in the world of Houseki no Kuni, each with their own gemstones. 

So, lets talk disclaimers.

**DISCLAIMERS**

\-- If you have not finished DR1, SDR2 and DRV3, I'd recommend not reading this until you have played//watched//seen a summary of these games! There are no specific spoilers for Houseki no Kuni, but a good watch of the anime may be good for you as well (it's only 12 episodes, calm down), just so you could get a grasp of the world and layout of emotions that will be displayed in this. 

Also, there's no actual spoilers for any of the Danganronpa games, but there will be hints, comedic jokes, and the main point of this series is a huge spoiler for the end of the first game. Speaking of which, this first part in the series uses a walking spoiler as its main point. Some characters may die fast as references to their deaths, but there are also survivors or late-death characters who are dead before the beginning of the story.  
  
\-- Some character's backstories will be shifted and customized to fit how they got things like their role and their personality. This also means that some characters will be played out-of-character, but you can't necessarily blame me, seeing I'm somewhat controlling 50+ characters. This includes Miu not being able to swear as cuss words are most likely unknown to the gems, along with any lewd talk. She basically makes her own insults. Speaking of backgrounds and characters...

\-- Before you ask about Chihiro, I got you covered, but either way, this digs into spoiler territory, and will be further explained in this beginning arc. Any 'trans chihiro' or Chihiro pronoun discourse in the comments will be deleted. I do not want any of that put into my fic.

\-- Some characters, quite obviously, have been set to the Lunarians before the events of the story. These characters include ones that would be absolutely impossible for me to attempt to use in text, and some help with the backgrounds of others. Please do not be upset if your favourite character has been taken to the moon pre-story, as there will be some explanations put into the story later on.

Now, let's talk about some very obvious things. There will be possible triggers put into this, as Houseki no Kuni is a very deep franchise with its dive into depression and loss. This will be very evident in this. So, triggers and squicks for people will be very evident. The ones I can currently see off of the top of my head is **broken bodies** , as they can shatter on impact. Along with **depression** , **loss** and very harsh **self-deprecation** in some characters. If there are any more, they'll be added into the tags of the arc.

* * *

* * *

**GEMSTONE INFORMATION**

Note - this is in alphabetical order.

Note 2 - Touko and Syo are separate people.

Note 3 - Some facts about the chosen gemstones could be incorrect. I am not a person who specializes in gemstones so don't brag on it.

* * *

* * *

**Danganronpa One: Trigger Happy Havoc**

* * *

**AOI ASAHINA : NATURAL KYANITE : STUDENT  
** PRONOUNS CHOSEN - FEMININE [ She/Her ]  
TITLE - PATROL  
PARTNER - GREY MOONSTONE

CATEGORY - NESOCILICATE  
FORMULA - Al2SiO5  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - TRICLINIC  
MOHS SCALE (HARDNESS) - 6.5

**BYAKUYA TOGAMI : NATURAL ZIRCON : STUDENT  
** PRONOUNS CHOSEN - MASCULINE [ He/Him ]  
TITLE - COUNCIL MEMBER, PATROL  
PARTNER - RED PEZZOTTAITE

CATEGORY - NESOSILICATE  
FORMULA - ZrSiO4  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - TETRAGONAL  
MOHS SCALE - 7.5

**CELESTIA LUDENBERG : DEEP CUPRITE : STUDENT  
** PRONOUNS CHOSEN - FEMININE [ She/Her ]  
TITLE - GEM POLISHER  
PARTNER - MAUVE FLUORITE

CATEGORY - OXIDE MINERAL  
FORMULA - Cu2O  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - CUBIC  
MOHS SCALE - 4

**CHIHIRO FUJISAKI : CITRINE QUARTZ : STUDENT  
** PRONOUNS CHOSEN - FEMININE [ She/Her ]   
TITLE - COUNCIL MEMBER  
PARTNER - NONE

CATEGORY - QUARTZ [ ??? ]  
FORMULA - SiO2  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - HEXAGONAL  
MOHS SCALE - 6

**HIFUMI YAMADA : BROWN KORNERUPINE : CAPTURED  
** PRONOUNS CHOSEN - MASCULINE [ He/Him ]  
TITLE - PATROL  
PARTNER - ???

CATEGORY - BOROSILICATE  
FORMULA - (Mg,Fe2+)4(Al,Fe3+)6(SiO4,BO4)5(O,OH)2  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - ORTHORHOMBIC  
MOHS SCALE - 7

**JUNKO ENOSHIMA : BLUE TOPAZ : LUNARIAN LEADER  
** PRONOUNS CHOSEN - FEMININE [ She/Her ]  
TITLE - TRAITOR  
PARTNER/S - RAW OPAL and LUNARIANS

CATEGORY - SILICATE  
FORMULA - Al2SiO4(F,OH)2  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - ORTHORHOMBIC  
MOHS SCALE - 8

**KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU : RUBELLITE // RED TOURMALINE : STUDENT  
** PRONOUNS CHOSEN - MASCULINE [ He/Him ]  
TITLE - CLASS COUNCIL LEADER, PATROL  
PARTNER - VIOLET SPINEL

CATEGORY - CYCLOSILICATE  
FORMULA - A(D3)G6(T6O18)(BO3)3X3Z  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - TRIGONAL  
MOHS SCALE - 7.5

**KYOUKO KIRIGIRI : MAUVE FLUORITE : STUDENT  
** PRONOUNS CHOSEN - FEMININE [ She/Her ]  
TITLE - COUNCIL MEMBER, SECOND-HAND NURSE  
PARTNER - DEEP CUPRITE

CATEGORY - HEXOCTAHEDRAL  
FORMULA - CaF2  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - ISOMETRIC  
MOHS SCALE - 4

**LEON KUWATA : NATURAL JADEITE : STUDENT  
** PRONOUNS CHOSEN - MASCULINE [ He/Him ]  
TITLE - PATROL  
PARTNER - TIGER'S EYE

CATEGORY - SILICATE [???]  
FORMULA - NaAlSi2O6  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - MONOCLINIC  
MOHS SCALE - 7

**MAKOTO NAEGI : CHROME DIOPSIDE : STUDENT  
** PRONOUNS CHOSEN - MASCULINE [ He/Him ]   
TITLE - ENCYCLOPEDIA CLASS  
PARTNER - SODALITE

CATEGORY - PYROXENE  
FORMULA - CaMgSi2O6  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - MONOCLINIC  
MOHS SCALE - 5

**MONDO OOWADA : VIOLET SPINEL : STUDENT  
** PRONOUNS CHOSEN - MASCULINE [ He/Him ]  
TITLE - PATROL  
PARTNER - RUBELLITE

CATEGORY - OXIDE MINERALS  
FORMULA - MgAl2O4  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - CUBIC  
MOHS SCALE - 8

**MUKURO IKUSABA : RAW OPAL : LUNARIAN SIDE-LEADER  
** PRONOUNS CHOSEN - FEMININE [ She/Her ]  
TITLE - TRAITOR  
PARTNER - BLUE TOPAZ

CATEGORY - MINERALOID  
FORMULA - SiO2nH20  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - AMORPHOUS  
MOHS SCALE - 6

**SAKURA OOGAMI : GREY MOONSTONE : STUDENT  
** PRONOUNS CHOSEN - FEMININE [ She/Her ]  
TITLE - COUNCIL MEMBER, CLASS PATROL LEADER  
PARTNER - NATURAL KYANITE

CATEGORY - ORTHOCLASE  
FORMULA - (Na,K)AlSi3O8  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - MONOCLINIC  
MOHS SCALE - 6

**SAYAKA MAIZONO : SODALITE : STUDENT  
** PRONOUNS CHOSEN - FEMININE [ She/Her ]  
TITLE - ENCYCLOPEDIA CLASS  
PARTNER - CHROME DIOPSIDE 

CATEGORY - TECTOSILICATE  
FORMULA - Na8(Al6Si6O24)Cl2  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - CUBIC  
MOHS SCALE - 5.5

**TOUKO FUKAWA : CHAROITE : STUDENT  
** PRONOUNS CHOSEN - FEMININE [ She/Her ]  
TITLE - LIBARIAN  
PARTNER - NONE

CATEGORY - SILICATE  
FORMULA - K(Ca,Na)2Si4O10(OH,F)H2O  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - MONOCLINIC  
MOHS SCALE - 5

**GENOCIDER SYO : RED PEZZOTTAITE : STUDENT  
** PRONOUNS CHOSEN - FEMININE [ She/Her ]  
TITLE - PATROL  
PARTNER - NATURAL ZIRCON  


CATEGORY - CYCLOSILICATE  
FORMULA - Cs(Be2Li)Al2Si6O18  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - TRIGONAL  
MOHS SCALE - 8

**YASUHIRO HAGAKURE : TIGER'S EYE : STUDENT  
** PRONOUNS CHOSEN - MASCULINE [ He/Him ]  
TITLE - PATROL  
PARTNER - NATURAL JADEITE  


CATEGORY - MINERAL  
FORMULA - SiO2  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - HEXAGONAL  
MOHS SCALE - 6

* * *

* * *

**Super Danganronpa Two: Goodbye Despair**

* * *

**AKANE OWARI : SMOKY QUARTZ : CAPTURED**  
PRONOUNS CHOSEN - FEMININE [ She/Her ]  
TITLE - FORMER CLASS PATROL LEADER  
PARTNER - ???  
  
CATEGORY - OXIDE MINERALS  
FORMULA - SiO2  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - TRIGONAL  
MOHS SCALE - 7

**CHIAKI NANAMI : PINK KUNZITE : STUDENT**  
PRONOUNS CHOSEN - FEMININE [ She/Her ]  
TITLE - COUNCIL MEMBER  
PARTNER - RAINBOW MOONSTONE  
  
CATEGORY - SPODUMENE  
FORMULA - LiAlSi2O6  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - MONOCLINIC  
MOHS SCALE - 6.5

**FUYUHIKO KUZURYUU : YELLOW AVENTURINE : STUDENT**  
PRONOUNS CHOSEN - MASCULINE [ He/Him ]   
TITLE - COUNCIL MEMBER, PATROL  
PARTNER - RED IMPERIAL TOPAZ  
  
CATEGORY - CHALCEDONY  
FORMULA - SiO2  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - HEXAGONAL  
MOHS SCALE - 7

**GUNDHAM TANAKA : BLACK SPINEL WITH RED PYROPE GARNET EYE : STUDENT**  
PRONOUNS CHOSEN - MASCULINE [ He/Him ]  
TITLE - ENCYCLOPEDIA CLASS LEADER  
PARTNER - GREEN SERPENTINE  
  
CATEGORY - OXIDE MINERALS  
FORMULA - MgAl2O4  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - CUBIC  
MOHS SCALE - 8

**HIYOKO SAIONJI : YELLOW SPHALERITE : STUDENT**  
PRONOUNS CHOSEN - FEMININE [ She/Her ]  
TITLE - NONE CHOSEN  
PARTNER - NONE, CURRENTLY BEING CARED FOR BY CAT'S EYE APATITE  
  
CATEGORY - SULFIDE  
FORMULA - (Zn,Fe)S  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - CUBIC  
MOHS SCALE - 3.5

**IBUKI MIODA : PINK RHODONITE : STUDENT**  
PRONOUNS CHOSEN - FEMININE [ She/Her ]  
TITLE - PATROL  
PARTNER - YELLOW CAT'S EYE APATITE  
  
CATEGORY - INOSILICATE  
FORMULA - (Mn2+,Fe2+,Mg,Ca)SiO3  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - TRICLINIC  
MOHS SCALE - 5.5

**KAZUICHI SOUDA : BROWN-TO-ROSE COLOR-CHANGE GARNET : STUDENT**  
PRONOUNS CHOSEN - MASCULINE [ He/Him ]  
TITLE - WEAPON SMITH  
PARTNER - PINK PEARL  
  
CATEGORY - NESOSILICATE  
FORMULA - X3Y2(SiO4)3  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - ISOMETRIC  
MOHS SCALE - 6.5

**MAHIRU KOIZUMI : YELLOW CAT'S EYE APATITE : STUDENT**  
PRONOUNS CHOSEN - FEMININE [ She/Her ]  
TITLE - PATROL  
PARTNER - PINK RHODONITE, CURRENTLY CARING FOR YELLOW SPHALERITE  
  
CATEGORY - PHOSPHATE [???]  
FORMULA - Ca5(PO4)3(F,OH,CI)  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - HEXAGONAL  
MOHS SCALE - 5

**MIKAN TSUMIKI : PINK PEARL : STUDENT**  
PRONOUNS CHOSEN - FEMININE [ She/Her ]  
TITLE - NURSE  
PARTNER - COLOUR CHANGE GARNET  
  
CATEGORY - CARBONATE MINERAL  
FORMULA - CaCO3  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - ORTHORHOMBIC  
MOHS SCALE - 2.5

**NAGITO KOMAEDA : GREEN SERPENTINE : STUDENT**  
PRONOUNS CHOSEN - MASCULINE [ He/Him ]  
TITLE - ENCYCLOPEDIA CLASS  
PARTNER - BLACK SPINEL  
  
CATEGORY - SILICATE  
FORMULA - (Mg,Fe,Ni,Al,Zn,Mn)2-3 [???]  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - MONOCLINIC  
MOHS SCALE - 5

**NEKOMARU NIDAI : BROWN RUTILE QUARTZ : STUDENT**  
PRONOUNS CHOSEN - MASCULINE [ He/Him ]  
TITLE - PATROL LEADER  
PARTNER - NONE  
  
CATEGORY - OXIDE MINERAL [???]  
FORMULA - SiO2  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - TRIGONAL  
MOHS SCALE - 7

**PEKO PEKOYAMA : RED IMPERIAL TOPAZ : STUDENT**  
PRONOUNS CHOSEN - FEMININE [ She/Her ]  
TITLE - COUNCIL MEMBER, PATROL  
PARTNER - YELLOW AVENTURINE  
  
CATEGORY - SILICATE  
FORMULA - Al2SiO4(F,OH)2  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - ORTHORHOMBIC  
MOHS SCALE - 8

**RYOUTA MITARAI : ORANGE MOONSTONE : CAPTURED**  
PRONOUNS CHOSEN - MASCULINE [ He/Him ]  
TITLE - ENCYCLOPEDIA CLASS  
PARTNER - ???  
  
CATEGORY - ORTHOCLASE  
FORMULA - (Na,K)AlSi3O8  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - MONOCLINIC  
MOHS SCALE - 6

**SONIA NEVERMIND : RAINBOW MOONSTONE : STUDENT**   
PRONOUNS CHOSEN - FEMININE [ She/Her ]  
TITLE - CLASS COUNCIL LEADER  
PARTNER - PINK KUNZITE  
  
CATEGORY - ORTHOCLASE [???]  
FORMULA - NaAlSi3O8  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - TRICLINIC  
MOHS SCALE - 6

**TERUTERU HANAMURA : BLACK STAR DIOPSIDE : CAPTURED**  
PRONOUNS CHOSEN - MASCULINE [ He/Him ]  
TITLE - PATROL  
PARTNER - ???  
  
CATEGORY - INOSILICATE [???]  
FORMULA - MgCaSi2O6  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - MONOCLINIC   
MOHS SCALE - 5.5 

* * *

* * *

**Danganronpa V-Three: Killing Harmony**

* * *

**ANGIE YONAGA : BLUE SMITHSONITE : STUDENT  
** PRONOUNS CHOSEN - FEMININE [ She/Her ]  
TITLE - COUNCIL MEMBER  
PARTNER - NONE, CURRENTLY CARING FOR SUGILITE

CATEGORY - CARBONATE MINERAL  
FORMULA - ZnCO3  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - TRIGONAL  
MOHS SCALE - 4.5

**GONTA GOKUHARA : RED SPINEL : STUDENT  
** PRONOUNS CHOSEN - MASCULINE [ He/Him ]  
TITLE - ENCYCLOPEDIA CLASS  
PARTNER - GOLDEN AGATE

CATEGORY - OXIDE MINERALS  
FORMULA - MgAl2O4  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - CUBIC  
MOHS SCALE - 8

**HIMIKO YUMENO : BROWN ENSTATITE : STUDENT  
** PRONOUNS CHOSEN - FEMININE [ She/Her ]  
TITLE - PATROL  
PARTNER - FORMERLY VERDELITE, NOW HIDDENITE

CATEGORY - INOSILICATE  
FORMULA - MgSiO3  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - ORTHORHOMBIC  
MOHS SCALE - 6

**K1-BO // KIIBO IIDABASHI : PARAIBA TOURMALINE : CAPTURED** **  
** PRONOUNS CHOSEN - MASCULINE [ He/Him ]  
TITLE - PATROL  
PARTNER - ???

CATEGORY - CYCLOSILICATE  
FORMULA - (Ca,K,Na)  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - TRIGONAL  
MOHS SCALE - 7.5

**KAEDE AKAMATSU : VIOLET TANZANITE : STUDENT  
** PRONOUNS CHOSEN - FEMININE [ She/Her ]  
TITLE - CLASS COUNCIL LEADER  
PARTNER - YELLOW ANDESINE-LABRADORITE

CATEGORY - SOROSILICATE  
FORMULA - (Ca2Al3(SiO4)(Si2O7)O(OH))(Cr,Sr)  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - ORTHORHOMBIC  
MOHS SCALE -6.5

**KAITO MOMOTA : VIOLET IOLITE : STUDENT  
** PRONOUNS CHOSEN - MASCULINE [ He/Him ]  
TITLE - PATROL  
PARTNER - BLOODSTONE

CATEGORY - CYCLOSILICATE  
FORMULA - (Mg,Fe)2Al4Si5O18  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - ORTHORHOMBIC  
MOHS SCALE - 7

**KIRUMI TOJO : HIDDENITE : STUDENT  
** PRONOUNS CHOSEN - FEMININE [ She/Her ]  
TITLE - COUNCIL MEMBER, PATROL  
PARTNER - BROWN ENSTATITE

CATEGORY - INOSILICATE  
FORMULA - LiAl(SiO3)2  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - MONOCLINIC  
MOHS SCALE - 6.5

**KOKICHI OUMA : SUGILITE : STUDENT  
** PRONOUNS CHOSEN - MASCULINE [ He/Him ]  
TITLE - NONE CHOSEN  
PARTNER - NONE, BEING CARED FOR BY BLUE SMITHSONITE

CATEGORY - CYCLOSILICATE  
FORMULA - KNa2(Fe,Mn,Al)2Li3Si12O30  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - HEXAGONAL  
MOHS SCALE - 5.5

**KOREKIYO SHINGUUJI : GOLDEN AGATE : STUDENT  
** PRONOUNS CHOSEN - MASCULINE [ He/Him ]  
TITLE - LUNARIAN INFORMATIVE, ENCYCLOPEDIA CLASS  
PARTNER - RED SPINEL

CATEGORY - CHALCEDONY  
FORMULA - SiO2  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - RHOMBOHEDRAL  
MOHS SCALE - 7

**MAKI HARUKAWA : BLOODSTONE : STUDENT  
** PRONOUNS CHOSEN - FEMININE [ She/Her ]  
TITLE - PATROL LEADER.  
PARTNER - VIOLET IOLITE

CATEGORY - MINERAL  
FORMULA - SiO2  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - TRIGONAL  
MOHS SCALE - 7

**MIU IRUMA : PARAIBA TOURMALINE [F] : STUDENT** **  
** PRONOUNS CHOSEN - FEMININE [ She/Her ]  
TITLE - GEM CUTTER  
PARTNER - VARISCITE

CATEGORY - CYCLOSILICATE  
FORMULA - (Ca,K,Na)  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - TRIGONAL  
MOHS SCALE - 7.5

**RANTAROU AMAMI : GASPEITE : STUDENT  
** PRONOUNS CHOSEN - MASCULINE [ He/Him ]  
TITLE - COUNCIL MEMBER, PATROL  
PARTNER - BLACK JASPER

CATEGORY - CARBONATE MINERAL  
FORMULA - (Ni,Fe,Mg)CO3  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - TRIGONAL  
MOHS SCALE - 5

**RYOUMA HOSHI : BLACK JASPER : STUDENT  
** PRONOUNS CHOSEN - MASCULINE [ He/Him ]  
TITLE - PATROL  
PARTNER - GASPEITE

CATEGORY - CHALCEDONY  
FORMULA - SiO2  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - HEXAGONAL  
MOHS SCALE - 7.5

**SHUICHI SAIHARA : YELLOW ANDESINE-LABRADORITE : STUDENT  
** PRONOUNS CHOSEN - MASCULINE [ He/Him ]  
TITLE - COUNCIL MEMBER  
PARTNER - VIOLET TANZANITE

CATEGORY - FELDSPAR  
FORMULA - (Na,Ca)  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - TRICLINIC  
MOHS SCALE - 6

**TENKO CHABASHIRA : VERDELITE//GREEN TOURMALINE : CAPTURED  
** PRONOUNS CHOSEN - FEMININE [ She/Her ]  
TITLE - PATROL  
PARTNER - WAS BROWN ENSTATITE

CATEGORY - CYCLOSILICATE  
FORMULA - Na(Li1.5Al1.5)Al6Si6O18(BO3)3(OH)4  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - TRIGONAL  
MOHS SCALE - 7.5

**TSUMUGI SHIROGANE : VARISCITE : STUDENT  
** PRONOUNS CHOSEN - FEMININE [ She/Her ]  
TITLE - CLOTHING DESIGNER  
PARTNER - PARAIBA TOURMALINE [F]

CATEGORY - PHOSPHATE  
FORMULA - AlPO42H2O  
CRYSTAL SYSTEM - ORTHORHOMBIC  
MOHS SCALE - 4

* * *

* * *

**Arc One**

**-=RAW REDEMPTION=-**


End file.
